


The Next Right Thing

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Grief, Introspection, Nymphadora Tonks Dies, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Sad, We're sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: 2nd May 1998, Remus finds himself alone. Again. After 17 years. What will he do after he finds his wife one the ground during the battle of Hogwarts? Will he find in himself the strenght to go on?[From the fic: The battle had started a few hours before and up until that point he had his wife near him. But not now.Now, Remus was alone. Again. And during another war. He could not believe it was possible. The woman he loved was not beside him anymore, the one only he was allowed to call Dora, the woman who accepted every little thing about him, even the ones he was still not able to accept himself, would not be there with him ever again.]
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 24





	The Next Right Thing

The battle had started a few hours before and up until that point he had his wife near him. But not now.

Now, Remus was alone. Again. And during another war. He could not believe it was possible. The woman he loved was not beside him anymore, the one only he was allowed to call _Dora_ , the woman who accepted every little thing about him, even the ones he was still not able to accept himself, would not be there with him ever again.

And Teddy. Their son. They just had him. Just a few weeks old and he already had lost his mother. His wife. He had thought that nobody would ever love him, not again, not after what had happened. But a little less than two years ago they had learned to know each other better and she breached his heart in a way he did not expect. He had tried to fight it, as he did not _deserve_ to be loved. He did not. Because he brought destruction around him and this, even though it was not he who killed her, was _his_ fault. She had come here to be with him. And he could not bear the thought of losing another person he loved with all of his heart. It had already happened.

He was not sure how he could live his life knowing that, because in that moment he would have given anything to be in her place, he would have preferred to be the one who had died, because then _she_ would be safe from him, their son would grow up safely.

But now he had to be strong for both of them. He was in the middle of a fucking war battle, and he was not caring at all for what was happening around him. The deserted hall in which Dora was laid down was protecting him. Yes. He was being a coward. But even during this war, he had the fucking right to grieve her. He had already suffered too many losses in his life and this one was the fucking final one, he would not accept someone else losing their life because of _this_.

He noticed that on her expression there was still a trace of determination that not even death could erase; she was a force to be reckoned with, she had fought with everything she had and had lost, but with dignity.

She had arrived to him just a few minutes before, she had told him that Teddy would be alright with Andromeda, that _he_ was the one who needed her right then. And hell, if she had not been right. But he would have literally given his life to let her have a chance to live.

He needed to get back, there were people dying out there and even though he did not want to leave her right there he knew no one would cross that part of the castle because the main battle was being fought on the ground floor. And he needed to help, he knew that.

He took deep breaths, left a trembling kiss on her still warm forehead and trying to keep other tears from spilling out of his eyes he slowly got up from the cold floor.

He would make it. He would do the next right thing. He would raise their son and tell him that his mother was a hero. That she had been the bravest, kindest, fearless woman he had ever known and that she had been a hero.

Teddy would grow up knowing that his mother had helped the world become a better place, that she had loved him with her entire heart and that she died trying to make her son’s world the best he could live in.

As he went down the stairs, he started to hear more noises, and the more he got near the Great Hall the more noises he heard.

He felt like his body was moving towards it, but his mind was not there, how could it be there, when his heart was still fixed on her.

With his wand ready in his hand, he got near the entrance and he knew that he had to be prepared. One step further and he would be again inside the battle. He took another deep breath to steady himself and went in.

Now inside he recognised many familiar faces, his friends, still fighting with all their strengths, but then his eyes laid on a Weasley twin, he had a missing ear so it must have been George. And George looked exactly the way he was feeling, so he immediately understood what it meant. And his heart broke a little bit more.

He looked around and a curse went right past him. He turned around and saw Antonin Dolohov pointing his wand at him, but he attacked just before the Death Eater could finish the world _Avada_. They started duelling, he did not know what kind of force was burning inside him, but he would not let this piece of scum win over him. He knew that Dolohov could not be the one to win this. He fought with strength he did not know he had and in the end, he was able to finally throw the last curse, he was the one who lived.

Turning around he saw Harry running around and at that moment he remembered everything he thought he had forgotten, the real reason they were all here. And Harry was James and Lily’s son, and he knew pain like no one else, probably. He was only 17 years old and had already looked at Death in the eyes more than a bunch of times. Seeing Harry overcoming everything bad life had thrown at him gave Remus the push in the right direction. He found inside himself the fire that was burning and that fuelled his determination and strength.

With almost a satisfied smirk he looked at the corpse of the Death Eater laying on the ground, and when he looked up, he saw the back of the head of someone he would _never_ be able to forget. Was it really-? How could it be? Did he really come back? But how did he know?

The head turned towards him and he saw the pair of eyes he knew better than himself. It was really Sirius. He had come back.

And in that moment, he knew. He knew that, somehow, this time, they would both make it. They would destroy their enemies, they _had_ to.

He tried to give all of himself. For his friends, for Sirius, for Harry, for James and Lily, but most importantly for Teddy and Dora.

His wife’s life would not be gone in vain. Her sacrifice had to mean something. They just could do nothing but win this.

He had to make it, even if just for her.

He was ready. And he went and did the next right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was heartbreaking to write, it started as a rant of thoughts on 2nd May, but it ended up fitting our story.  
> Our purpose is to respect Tonks in any way we can, as we actually think she's a great character and her and Remus were such a beautiful couple. In fact, what we planned for Remus's future works in a way in which we can still honour her. This was the first piece of work we have planned.
> 
> \-------
> 
> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
